


Piece by Piece

by becausetheyrehappythisway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Lexa (The 100), Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Pining, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausetheyrehappythisway/pseuds/becausetheyrehappythisway
Summary: A Clexa fic based off the song Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin (mentioned), Anya/Raven Reyes (mentioned), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin (brief), Octavia Blake/Lincoln (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Piece by Piece

A little girl, no more than six, stood, waiting, for her parents to stop fighting. She hid in the closet of her room, holding tight to her bear her father had given her at the hospital when she was born. She could have been there for minutes, hours, days, she didn’t know. All she knew was when they were finally done, her big sister came to their shared closet, sat down, and told her that dad was packing his bags and to go say goodbye for the last time. 

Then, after a side-hug and a short kiss to her temple, he turned, walked out the door, and headed for the airport, the bear still dangling limply from her fingers.

At sixteen, Anya took her to New York, fifteen hundred miles from their house, to see their father. They found his two-bedroom apartment easily, lied about giving a package to someone in a different apartment in the building, and knocked on his door. A girl no more than seven opened the door for them, their father standing behind her with his hand placed affectionately on her shoulder, guiding her through answering the door.

His face was blank as he kindly said, “Ontari, do you mind if you wait for me in your room while I step out and talk to these two women?”

“Yeah, dad.”

Lexa’s face fell even more at the girl’s words.  _ Dad _ . 

As soon as he closed the door, Anya went crazy, screaming about leaving his daughters and wife for another woman just to have a new family with her, about never caring about his firstborns in the first place. 

“You left us. You left mom with two daughters that weren’t even teenagers yet, to have another family, one you actually cared about. You really are a terrible man. I remembered you as a perfect father, but now I know mom was right. You really are just a jackass, deadbeat of a father. Hope you’re happy.”

Their father looked impassive as Anya yelled, stood still and straight.

“Dad,” Lexa’s voice was quiet, almost silent. “Please come back.”

Her eyes were big and round, filling with tears. 

“I don’t want to come back. I left for a reason, and I’m not going back to you two or your mother. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to my  _ real _ daughter and wait for her mother to come home. Nia is better than your mother ever was, and Ontari actually has worth to me. Goodbye.”

He was half in the door when Anya sneered, “Goodbye, Titus.” Then the door slammed, and they saw their father for the last time.

Anya’s face softened as soon as she looked at Lexa. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s because of me, isn’t it?” She looked up. “It’s because I was born different isn’t it? Because I’m not a girl down there?”

Anya held both sides of her sister’s face and forced her to look in her eyes. “No, it’s because he’s an ass and doesn’t care about anyone but himself. You are not any less a woman just because you were born with a penis, you hear?”

Lexa nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Good, now let’s go back home.”

She met Clarke her second year of college. She sat directly behind her in her economics class. They became friends, best friends even, and stayed that way for years, both with their own businesses. Clarke found out about her difference on their graduation day because all the girls were forced to change in one room, and Lexa refused. They talked, and Clarke took her out to the car to get changed. “I’ll stand guard,” she had said, becoming protective of her best friend even more.

Lexa fell in love with her straight best friend at the age of twenty-five, just like in all the cheesy lesbian movies, but this was real, and Lexa didn’t know how to fix it. Anya had told her to just “woman-up and tell her” but it wasn’t that easy. 

But then Clarke came out to her as bisexual, and Lexa believed, only for a second that she had a chance. But, per usual, Clarke met Finn and fell in love. So she distracted herself with helping her cousin Lincoln with finding a woman. They met Octavia at a bar, and Lincoln was in love by the end of the night. They got married a few years later, and Lexa was still in love with Clarke, and Clarke was still with Finn. 

Then Clarke met Finn’s girlfriend, Raven, and they brought Finn down together. Clarke and Raven became friends after some months of fighting, and Lexa was still Clarke’s best friend, but they only saw each other at their shared apartment in the morning and at night, and Clarke spent more time with Raven. 

Raven met Anya at a barbeque at Octavia and Lincoln’s house one weekend and they got together months later, leaving Clarke free to spend more time with Lexa. Lexa still loved her, and Clarke was still oblivious. 

Her secret coming out to Clarke was an accident. Raven let it slip in a drunken stupor at the club one Friday night, and Lexa ran out before Clarke could say anything. She sat in the cold night air, leaning against the brick, and taking small shots from her flask with tears running down her face. Her head hit the wall behind her softly as she took another swig, and Clarke put one of her soft, delicate hands on her shoulder.

“Hey,” her voice was soft as she spoke to Lexa. “What are you doing out here? The party’s in there.” Lexa looked over, eyes roaming over Clarke’s face as she jabbed a thumb toward the door.

“Trying to run from my problems, I guess,” Lexa said, chuckling darkly, taking another swig of whiskey, reveling in the burn it gave on its way down her throat. “What’re you doing out here?”

“Looking for you.” Clarke shrugged, moving to sit next to her best friend. “How long?”

“Five years since I acknowledged it,” Lexa answered, knowing what she was referring to. “God only knows how long before that. Probably the first time I saw you.”

Clarke put her hand on her chin, forcing Lexa’s eyes to meet hers. “I love you, too.” 

Lexa’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I love you, too,” she repeated. Then she kissed her. It was fast, chaste.

“Really?” Lexa asked as Clarke rested her forehead against hers, both pairs of eyes still closed.

“Really.”

They dated for six months before Lexa proposed in the living room of their apartment. They got married a year later with only their moms, Anya, and their friends in attendance. Since Jake Griffin died when Clarke was a teenager, Octavia’s older brother, and Clarke’s other best friend, walked her down the aisle, and Anya walked Lexa. Both moms cried, no matter what they tell anyone who asks, and Anya even let her eyes water.

When they found out Clarke was pregnant a year later, Lexa had no doubts of their child having both parents in their life because Clarke had restored her faith in families, in parents not leaving because their kid wasn’t good enough for them.

When their daughter, Madi, was born Lexa knew she had found her real family.

But then her father showed up at the door of her and Clarke’s house when Madi was just under seven.

“Titus,” Lexa growled. “How did you find me?”

He ignored the question, and, instead, he decided to let himself in the house. “You have a kid?” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Yes,” Lexa still had a sneer on her face, but the corners of her mouth tilted up at the mention of her daughter. “And I know she will be loved by both parents, that she will be enough for my wife and me, that she won’t  _ ever _ think it was her fault the person she was supposed to look up to left her before she even started first grade.”

Titus turned back to meet her eyes. “I made a mistake.”

“A  _ mistake _ ?” Lexa stepped closer to him, getting directly in his face. “A  _ mistake _ ? You call leaving your family to start a new one, one you called you  _ real family _ directly to my face, a mistake?”

“Yes.”

“Well, guess what? I don’t want you. Now leave before my wife gets home with my kid. I never want her to meet you. Clarke picked me up off the ground. You know she has never asked me to give her anything you asked mom to, even before we were together? Did you know our daughter has never had to ask anyone if it was her fault her parents were constantly fighting? You know why she hasn’t? Because neither of us has left, and neither of us ever will. Our daughter will be loved, completely different from what you made me and Anya feel.” She stepped back from the place she had backed Titus up to the wall and headed to the door. “Now leave before I decided to get one of my kitchen knives and kill you with it.”

Titus nodded and walked out with his head down. Lexa had barely sat down before Clarke came in with a bouncing Madi.

“Who was that?” Clarke asked, hanging a Hello Kitty backpack on a coat hook.

“Madi, do you mind going to your room to play? You can tell me all about your day as soon as the pizza gets here, okay?”

“Pizza,” Madi yelled, running up the stairs to go to her room.

“That,” Lexa took a deep breath, “was my father.”

Clarke sat down and wrapped an arm around her wife, and Lexa leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder. “Shit, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” 

“It’s okay. I’m happy you weren’t here. He said it was a mistake, and I told him that leaving your family to find what you called a ‘real family’, was not a mistake, and that he should leave before you two got home and you decided to beat the shit out of him.”

Clarke chuckled. “I would have.”

Lexa smiled into Clarke’s shirt.

“He asked for Madi’s name,” Clarke whispered. Lexa sat up straight.

“What? Did you give it to him?”

“Yeah, he mumbled something about it being his mom’s name and walked off. Was that okay?”

“You didn’t say she had my last name?”

“No, I would never tell someone I didn’t know Madi’s full name.”  
“Thank God.” She leaned over and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “I’m gonna go order pizza. You want the meat lover’s pizza you and Madi will have finished before I even take a bite of mine?”

Clarke smiled. “You know us too well, Lexa Woods.”

“Well, I have loved you since you were nineteen. I’ve picked up on a few things.”

Five years later, when Madi had just started middle school, Clarke answered the door to find Titus and promptly slammed the door in his face. 

“Does Lexa Woods still live here?” Titus called through the door.

This time, Lexa opened the door only a little bit, the chain on the door so her father couldn’t just walk in again. “What the  _ fuck _ do you want? What are you even  _ doing  _ here? I told you to never come back.”

“I wanted to see you again. I wanted to see my granddaughter, Madi, again, even just for a second.”

“She is  _ not  _ your granddaughter,” Clarke’s voice came from right behind Lexa. “Not in the way that matters.”

“Hey, mom, who’s at the door?” Madi asked, coming down the stairs.

“No one,” Clarke answered, walking over to her daughter.

“Ma,” Madi whined. “Mom’s not telling me who you’re talking to.”

“Is that her?” Titus asked, trying to look beyond Lexa.

“Yes,” she said before turning around to talk to her daughter. “Just a boy scout looking for someone to buy his fertilizer.”

“Is he cute?” This time Madi’s voice was right next to Lexa, and before she could shut the door, she saw him. “You’re not a boy scout.” She looked between her mothers. “Who are you?”

“I’m your grandfather.”

Madi’s face darkened. “No, you’re not. I have one grandfather, and he died before I was born. You’re nothing but a douchebag that left Ma and Aunt Anya.” She smirked and turned to go to the kitchen. 

“Goodbye, Titus,” Lexa chuckled at her daughter and slammed the door before firmly locking it.

She walked to the kitchen where Clarke was helping their daughter make cookies for her school’s bake sale. “How many times have I told you to watch your language, young lady? You’re eleven, you shouldn’t even say crap.”

“Sorry, Ma, he’s just a really bad person, and he needed to hear it.”

“It’s alright,” Lexa said, pulling Madi into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Ma.”

They smiled as they pulled apart, and Lexa watched her girls bake in silence, occasionally eating the dough.


End file.
